Different Times
by Your Neighbour Totoro
Summary: The scars that maim Naruto's heart are deep. During the war he experienced loss, saw friendships dissolve and families collapse. Now in his early twenties, he attempts to overcome the ghosts that haunt him. Post-war. AU. Slightly jaded Naruto. Read inside for a description.


Yo!

This fic is going to take a slice of life approach, but with an overarching plot mostly revolving around character development.

Its set after the war, and after the last Naruto movie. I've changed some parts of the Narutoverse (slightly) for instance lineages, deaths, and some personality changes (no drastic ones tho)

This chapter is a short prologue just to give ya a feel of the story and see if it goes down well.

Enjoy!

* * *

Naruto winced as he stretched his tired muscles, sinking into the cushioned booth. Rolling his neck, he reached forward and picked up the saucer of sake sat on the low black table before him and placed an unfurled scroll onto his lap.

He took a small drink of the liquid, observing how it warm his throat as it sunk into his stomach and let out a small breath, his eyes wandering over the words inscribed on the parchment.

It was all drivel. Boring politics which he had begrudgingly been getting used to over the last couple of years.

His eyelids blinked lazily has he attempted to process the information. It was something about a merchant loyal to the Lightening Diamyo doing business with a fierce competitor in Grass country. Apparently this, Fusukata Raimaru of Fusukata Exchange, a merchant company, had been selling weapons and medical supplies to a refugee-born mercenary group, headed by a Grass noble. According to this source, the Lightening Diamyo had it out for the noble ever since the noble had 'wooed' a distant relative of his and 'stolen' the girl's hand in marriage.

Petty grudges makes petty politics.

Sighing, the blond brought the saucer to lips again and gently tossed the scroll to the side, leaving it resting on the soft seat next to him.

"I could really do with a massage…" He mumbled to himself as he rested both his arms on the back of the booth.

"I'm not sure I can provide you with a massage, but I can my company?" A smooth voice spoke from behind him and the Naruto allowed his head to flop back unceremoniously.

Greeted by the upside down sight of two large mounds, a pair of icy blue eyes and some dangling strands of pale blond hair, Naruto felt a wry smile tug at his lips.

"That's too bad, but I guess the company is okay, Samui."

A ghost of a smirk graced the woman's face and he watched with poorly veiled amusement as she stepped into the booth and sat opposite him, pouring herself a drink into an empty saucer.

"Were you expecting company?" She asked, her eyes still on the drink.

"Not really." Naruto replied, watching as she leant back and crossed her legs, resting one arm on the back of the sofa. She said nothing but her eyes met his and danced with a glimmer of mirth as she took a short drink from the cup, "Still playing it cool, Samui?"

"I do not 'play' it cool, Naruto." She placed the saucer on the table, "I am cool."

He laughed quietly and shook his head, "Of course you are."

"How's politics treating you?" Samui asked, her eyes darting to the scroll and then back to meet the blond's own cerulean orbs.

"Shit, it's the 5th date and she still won't let me cop a feel." The girl snorted in an attempt not to laugh and rolled her eyes.

"That was not cool."

"Then why are you smiling?"

This time Samui chuckled and took another drink of the sake.

"How's B?" Naruto asked, leaning forwards slightly.

Her mirth slipped and a look of wistful sadness overcame her features, "Okay, but… he's just…"

"Not the same." He finished and she nodded in agreement.

"He still trains, and occasionally teaches at the academy." She sighed, "He doesn't rap as much though," She seemed to struggle slightly for words, as if they were tangled on her tongue, "But he's getting better. He will get better."

"B is strong. He'll get through this." Naruto said with certainty and the girl's eyes showed her thanks.

"I know."

A pregnant silence overcame the two with Samui suddenly absorbed in her own mind and Naruto sat observing her with a calm stoicism.

"Fuck this!" He suddenly shouted startling the few patrons that were scattered around the bar, "You're moping, and I can't have that."

Samui watched with a raised eyebrow as the blond rose up in his seated position and twisted his back to the face the bar.

"Oi nee-chan, another few bottles of your finest sake please." He called with a wave of the hand and a wide grin.

The girl manning the bar blushed cutely and nodded before going about his order.

"Naruto, stop playing with young girl's hearts." Samui admonished lightly.

"Whatever are you talking about?" His eyes darted to meet hers, glistening with a playful mirth.

"Like you don't know, hero."

Naruto chuckled as the girl approached with a tray in hand, topped with varying bottles of sake. She placed them on the table before scurrying away, her olive cheeks dusted with pink.

"So." Samui started her gaze swept over the drinks that now occupied their booth, before refilling both his and her own saucers, "Here we are again." She smirked and her fellow blond followed suit.

"Let's hope its ends as well as last time." Naruto quipped, raising the saucer to his lips, meeting her stare.

The girl shifted in her seat, un-crossing then re-crossing her legs, a flame ignited in her cold eyes that made his heart jolt.

"Let's."

* * *

"-never drink that much again!" Naruto moaned as he held his head with a single hand staring

Above him a fan spun lazily, doing little to cool his body in the humid heat, its soft whirring irritating his pain further.

A muffled grunt of agreement sounded from beside him and he rolled onto his side, his face to pressing comically against the mattress.

"Ne Samui, you okay?" He asked, his eyes wandering over naked form. She laid belly down, her face absorbed into a pillow and her large breasts pressed against the linen causing them to swell out to the side.

Another grunt came from her general direction and Naruto close his eyes, "I feel like Kaguya just used my head as a boxing bag." He grumbled

The girl grunted again.

"N' my body aches like a bitch."

Another grunt.

"I can't remember shit too." he mumbled, wincing as he tried to remember the events of the previous night, only catching brief flashes of his blond companion drunkenly chatting to the dark-skinned barmaid, "Wait Samui, I think you tried to convince that poor girl at the bar to have a threesome with us." He attempted to laugh only to grimace as a bolt of pain shot through his temples

The girl stiffened beside him as something unintelligible escaped her lips. Then after a short moment of pained shifting the girl's had tilted to the side exposing her weary face framed by a mess of matted pale blond hair and a pair of disgruntled ice blue eyes.

"I'm not joking." He smiled weakly.

Samui stared at him for a moment longer before groaning in what he could only assume to be a mix of shame and regret and then rolled onto her back, her breasts lolling atop her chest and her hand draped over her furrowed brow. The bed sheet sprawled haphazardly across her lower half scarcely covering womanhood, revealing a small tuft of blond hair.

"It's hot." She croaked her voice hoarse.

This time Naruto grunted in response as he sat up, massaging his sore forehead with one hand, the other supporting his weight.

He wearily took in their surroundings, taking not of his boxers which were crumpled up at the end of the bed next to a black laced bra and a trail of discarded clothes that lead out of the bedroom and into the hall.

"Water." Samui grunted.

Naruto leaned over her and watched with pained amusement as her face contorted and her lips parted dryly.

"You look a mess."

Two of the woman's fingers parted and a lone eye bore into the blond.

"Still hot though."

She snorted and swatted away his grinning visage weakly before letting her hand drop to her side.

After her half-hearted assault ended, he leant down in search for a kiss only to pause an inch away from her parted lips, his nose crinkling, "Hot but your breath stinks." He commented leaning back, not flinching as a pillow collided with the side of his head and bounced of onto the floor.

"Shut up, water."

The blond grinned again as he twisted on the bed, swinging his legs over the side and letting his feet touch the cool wooden floor.

He sat there for a moment, contemplating whether his next move would cause his stomach to churn and relieve him of what little substance he had inside.

Finding himself prepared, he stood shakily and hobbled his way out of the bedroom, along the corridor and into a kitchen-living room area, absentmindedly noting that the trail of discarded clothes he had been following began at the fridge.

"No wonder her breath smells like meat." He commented dryly.

Walking to the other side of the room, he opened the glass doors to the balcony, savouring the feeling of the cool breeze that rushed in and brushed against his bare skin.

Putting the kettle on, he then went about preparing two glasses of water alongside a pot of coffee. After a few minutes of waiting he heard a sharp whistle at the window, causing his head to throb.

"Nice ass Naruto." The voice catcalled and the blond turned on his head, irritation littering his features.

"Not now Karui I'm dying here." He winced, before turning back to the coffee.

"I take it Samui is in the same state?" The redhead asked, perched on the banister of the balcony.

"Worse." He almost laughed if it weren't for his head.

Karui however, chortled, her face dancing playfully, "You two don't know you limits." She grinned, "What did she do this time?"

Naruto sighed and poured the coffee into a mug, "She tried to convince the little barmaid with the white hair at Tamuka's to have a threesome." He laughed despite the pain. He was strong, "Even tried to bribe her at one point," He frowned as he turned his head again to face the redhead who was watching, alight with amusement, "Think she even offered my anal virginity…"

The dark-skinned woman laughed boisterously.

"Worse part was after she offered that, barmaid-chan actually seemed tempted." Naruto felt a shiver run down his spine as Karui let out another chorus of laughter, "Ne, you don't think barmaid-chan is a dude, do you?"

Karui paused for a moment, unshed tears glistening in her eyes as she wheezed, "Wha- I dunno!" She laughed again, "Might be a futa?"

"Futa's don't exist Karui." The blond stated shuffling himself behind the breakfast table so he could face the woman with some semblance of his dignity intact, "Do they?"

"Who knows?" She winked, "You know what they say about futas though."

"What…"

"Well let's just that even the best a guy's got can't compare to what your average futa is packing," She teased, "If you know what-."

"Yes Karui," Naruto interrupted, suppressing another shiver, "I know what you mean." He took a drink of his coffee and relished the bitter taste.

"Anyway, when Samui is up and able can you tell her to meet me at the Raikage tower at 3?" The redhead asked.

"Sure." He nodded.

"Thanks Naruto!" She shouted before shifting her position on the rail, "And make sure to watch out for 'little barmaid-chan' and her not so little friend." She cackled before jumping of the balcony and down into the street.

The blond shook his head and picked up the glass of water on the counter, walking out of the kitchen, "That girl's evil." He grumbled, "Dunno how Chouji deals with her."

"What took you so long?" Samui groused as he re-entered the bedrrom, now leaning against the backboard of the bed, a single leg bent and her hand lazily fanning herself with a small paper fan.

"Karui stopped by." He said, climbing onto the bed, watching as the girl's eyes glanced over his naked form and handed her the glass.

She raised her eyebrow but drank hungrily before responding. A small bead of water escaped her lips and wandered its way down her chin, along her slender nrck before resting on her breast.

"What did she want?" The woman asked, prompting Naruto's gaze to move from that small bead of water to her eyes.

"You to meet her at the Raikage tower at 3." He replied plainly before placing his coffee on the side table and shuffling to the head of the bed where he propped himself against the backboard.

Samui nodded plainly and her nose twitched, "You made coffee?"

"Yeah, there's more in the kitchen."

The blond paused, "Give me some of yours."

"No, get your own." Naruto said indignantly, picking up his mug and taking a long slow drink.

She watched him drink, her face stoic and her short hair rustled and messy.

"Naruto."

"What?"

"…"

"Please?" She pouted her lips and tilted her head slightly, causing her hair to bob.

Naruto heart panged, he knew she had him, "Not cool, Samui."

Her face dropped its 'puppy dog' look and she smirked her usual, discrete smirk before climbing clumsily between his legs and leaning back against his chest.

He lifted the mug and she took it from his hands, raising it to her lips and taking a short gulp of the black liquid.

Naruto laughed as he felt her whole form shiver then relax and he wrapped his arms around her waist, linking his hands atop her toned belly.

"Say Samui."

"Hm." She hummed, turning her head slightly to look up at him.

"That barmaid…"

"The one I begged to have a threesome with us?"

"Um yeah," He coughed, "She's not… you know…"

Samui raised an eyebrow, "She's not… what?"

"She's not-she's not a futa? Right?" Naruto rushed, feeling his cheeks redden slightly and inwardly wondered when the last time he blushed was.

"A futa?" The blond echoed before laughing haughtily, shaking herself against him, "No, she's not a futa." Naruto felt a wave of relief washed over him, "She just loves pegging."

Naruto froze and the girl burst out into another round of laughter.

He stayed away from Tamuka's bar in Kumo for a while after that.

* * *

Fin.

I kinda want to continue this one but have another fan fic going atm so might see how the response turns out. Hopefully i'll be writing another chapter though.

If you enjoyed, fave, follow review! If you didn't... thats ok? I guess?

cya!


End file.
